The Glitter Force Fantasy Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Glitter Force Fantasy. One day this afternoon, Serena and Robbie spends sometime together babysitting Flurry Heart. Robbie Diaz: Where's Flurry Heart...? There she is! Flurry Heart: (cooing happily) Serena: Wow, Robbie. You sure have a way with children Robbie Diaz: (chuckles as he blushed) Thanks, Serena. I'm actually good at this kinda thing. Later, Robbie and Serena started showing Flurry Heart her favorite toys. Flurry Heart: (playing with Smartypants) Robbie Diaz: (showing Flurry Heart the blocks) There we go, All done. As Robbie was getting out another stuffed animal, He accidentally knocked out the blocks. Robbie Diaz: Oops. Flurry Heart: (crying) Robbie Diaz: Aww nuts... Serena: It's okay, It happens sometimes. (picks up Flurry Heart) There, There, Flurry Heart. Don't cry, We'll fix it for you. (as she and Robbie rebuilds it) All better. Robbie Diaz: Alright, Serena. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Then, It was snack time for Flurry Heart as she was placed on the highchair and Serena brings out the applesauce. Serena: Open wide, Flurry Heart. Here comes Moltres coming for a landing. Flurry Heart: (opens and loves her applesauce) Serena: So, Robbie. What do you think? Robbie Diaz: Wow, I'm really impressed, Serena. Serena: (chuckles) Guess you're not the only who has a way with children. Later on, It was time for Flurry Heart to have her bath. Serena: Okay, Flurry Heart. It's bath time. So, Robbie placed Flurry Heart into the tub as Serena brings out her bath toys. Flurry Heart: (giggling and splashing) Robbie Diaz: Hey uhh... Serena... Can I ask you something? Serena: Of course, What is it? Robbie Diaz: Why did you came here to our town from Kalos? Serena: (giving Flurry Heart her toy boat) Oh, it's just my way of seeing the world, That's why I've signed up as Vice Principal Luna's new protégé at Canterlot High. Robbie Diaz: Hmm, I see. Moments later after Flurry Heart's bath, Robbie and Serena were having fun babysitting. Serena: Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Where's Flurry Heart...? Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: Peek-a-Boo! Peek-a-Boo! Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (sniffs) Uh, What is that smell? Robbie Diaz: I'd better get her diaper changed. Serena: Robbie, Do you need any help? Robbie Diaz: I sure would, Serena. So, Serena started changing Flurry Heart's diaper as Robbie catches her attention with Smartypants. Soon, Serena used a few baby wipes, ointment, powder and a fresh diaper and threw away the dirty diaper away. Flurry Heart: (giggles) Serena: (uses hand gels) There we go, All done. Robbie Diaz: (hears the bell) Oh, Her bottle's done. Serena: Robbie, Can I help with her bottle? Robbie Diaz: (checking the temperature) Sure, Serena. Serena: (as Robbie passed the bottle) Here's your ba-ba, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (finished drinking her bottle and groans as she gets gassy) Serena: What's wrong with Flurry Heart, I'd thought I'd fed her right. Robbie Diaz: Yes, You did fed her right, Serena. It's just that you have to burp her. Serena: Oh yeah, Silly me. (burping Flurry Heart) Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: See, Always work. (Glitter Force Theme Song Plays) ::Chorus :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! So we can find our way! :And Forever and ever we will say... :Here we go! :Go Go! :Glitter Force! :Go! Go! :Shining bright! There is light! That we will see each day! :And Forever and ever will stay Glitter Force! :Glitter Force (x2) Trixie (V.O.): The Glitter Force Fantasy! Meanwhile at the Data Squad Command Center, Palutena since a great power of light. Lady Palutena: That's odd, I'm sensing a great power of light. Motherboard: Marina, Kelly, Karone, Gather the rest of the Rangers right away. Princess Marina: We're on it, Motherboard. Karone Hammond: Come on, Girls. Princess Kelly: Right behind you. At Canterlot High, Sonic and Sora were training each other in the gym with Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy and everyone watching. Sonic the Hedgehog: You're about to eat my dust, Sora! Sora: In your dreams, Sonic! With they're weapons clashed, Sonic and Sora got Mordecai: Dude, Look at them go! Yoshi: I know, Wasn't that something? Rigby: Go, Sonic! Amy Rose: You can do it, Sora! Sunset Shimmer: They're trained very hard. Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts